Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems, devices, and methods for observing, testing, and/or analyzing one or more biological samples, and more specifically to systems, devices, and methods for observing, testing, and/or analyzing an array of biological samples.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, there is an increasing need to automate biological analysis systems to increase efficiency. For example, advances in automated biological sample processing instruments allow for quicker, more efficient, and high throughput analysis of samples. These types of systems may assay a greater number of samples than previous systems.
However, there is also an increasing need to provide biological analysis systems with greater flexibility to handle both low throughput and high throughput sample analyses while still providing a faster and more efficient automated system.